True Colors
by Ana. Sly. Up. One
Summary: Qualquer um poderia ter milhões de defeitos, desde que tivesse uma qualidade: A habilidade de escondê-los.
1. Prólogo

**AVISOS:**

_- Pessoas, essa fic se passa no universo de Green and Grey, fic Albus/Scorpius que eu postei, e o finalzinho foi uma introdução pra essa, dando a entender que se o Albus gamou no loiro/de olhos frios/sonserino/arrogante/Malfoy, ele teve a quem puxar :p Pra quem se interessar só ir no meu profile. Não há necessidade de ler essa fic, mas ocasionalmente alguns fatos ocorridos ou contados nela podem ser mencionados ;)_

_Ah, essa fic vai ser curtinha, no máximo 5 capítulos, mas acho que não vai passar de 3 :D_

_- Tudo da loira inglesa milionária, já sabem_

_- SLASH! Homem se pegando com homem, não gosta, CAI FORAA! :D_

_

* * *

_

Draco precisaria de cinco segundos para listar todos os defeitos de Potter. Eram apenas dois, que acarretavam todos os demais. Os piores defeitos que alguém poderia ter.

_Humildade, insegurança._

Antes de conhecer o imbecil grifinório, Draco achava que a humildade era algo que não existia. Que aqueles que se curvavam perante a alguém o faziam por necessidade, por uma questão de sobrevivência. Os mais astutos algum dia não necessitariam mais da tal humildade, e passariam a assistir outros se curvarem e serem _humildes_ perante eles.

Draco nunca necessitara ser humilde, nunca fora humilde, e nunca seria humilde. O gosto da vitória não era tão saboroso e o orgulho, o maior tesouro que alguém poderia ter, era afastado.

Potter era humilde. Ele era humilde, sem necessidade, sem motivos, ele simplesmente _era. _E a maldita humildade trazia o altruísmo, trazia o medo, trazia a raiva, trazia tudo que Potter não procurava mascarar. Ele era o herói fodido que toda a comunidade mágica venerava, ele podia ser o que quisesse, podia fazer o que quisesse, e não o fazia. Agia como se fosse qualquer um, querendo se esconder no meio da multidão, querendo ter uma vida normal, convivendo com alguém tão medíocre como um _Weasley_, renegando a amizade de um _Malfoy_.

Potter era inseguro. E ele não se preocupava em esconder. E Draco sabia que quando Potter se sentia inseguro, seu comportamento variava entre oito e oitenta. Ficava completamente apático, tentando fingir que não se importava, para depois explodir e tornar-se um completo selvagem, expondo seus sentimentos da maneira mais vergonhosa possível.

Draco o desprezava. Qualquer um poderia ter milhões de defeitos, desde que tivesse uma qualidade: A habilidade de escondê-los.

Potter o amava. E não pôde esconder. Por isso, Draco o desprezava.

* * *

**Sejam bonzinhos, e REVIEW! *-***


	2. Sempre?

Por mais que aquilo já durasse mais de vinte anos, Harry ainda não se acostumara a ver Draco e Astória juntos.

_Saber _que duas pessoas estão juntas é uma coisa, _ver _é outra completamente diferente.

Não gostava de olhá-los. Aparentemente eram felizes. Quem os visse poderia pensar que o casamento arranjado se transformara numa relação de carinho e respeito. Até mesmo _amor_. Harry não perguntava mais como era a relação dele com a esposa porque Draco simplesmente se recusava a responder.

_Eu fico perguntando de você com a Weasley_?

Não, Draco não perguntava dele com Ginny. O que poderia dizer se o loiro perguntasse?

Era feliz com Ginny. A amava e amava os filhos que tiveram juntos. Mas sua relação doentia com Draco, sua _obsessão_ por ele, atrapalhavam-no a ter uma relação completa com_ ela_. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia sair da cama de Draco e entrar logo em seguida na da esposa. Inventava alguma desculpa quando ela tentava tocá-lo, e aquela situação já estava ficando insuportável. E o que mais o irritava era que o que acontecia em relação á mulher nunca acontecia em relação á Draco. Não importava se tinha estado nos braços da esposa á poucos minutos, assim que o loiro o tocava ele se entregava. E sentia repulsa por si mesmo, por estar fazendo aquilo, por trair a mulher que aceitara dividir a vida com ele, que lhe dera filhos, amor, carinho, respeito, compreensão...

_Nada do que ele te deu e jamais dará. _

Harry já pensara em acabar com aquilo vezes sem conta, e de fato já se afastara algumas vezes. Mas pouco tempo depois, sentia-se sufocado, desesperado, querendo sentir, tocar, beijar, estar com _ele_. Aquele _maldito_. E em todas as vezes que dizia estar acabado, o filho da puta apenas sorria e dizia _Adeus_ em um tom sarcástico e arrogante, como se soubesse que o tinha nas mãos, como se soubesse que uma hora ele iria voltar, morrendo de saudades e ansioso para tê-lo novamente.

E ele estava certo.

Mirou Draco insistentemente até ele retribuir seu olhar e acenar em compreensão, levantando-se e dizendo algo á esposa.

Harry esperou alguns minutos. Não que Ginny estivesse prestando atenção em Draco Malfoy. Ela e Hermione tagarelavam sobre o tempo em que estiveram em Hogwarts, e Ron estava de pé em frente á mesa de bebidas conversando com Seamus Finnigan.

Lily estava por aí, e Albus estava em uma mesa próxima, sentado com o amigo, _filho _de Draco.

_Que irônico. _

Levantou-se e Ginny parou de falar, olhando para ele.

- Onde é que você vai? – ela perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Vou dar uma volta, falar com alguns antigos colegas... – Harry deu de ombros – Não agüento mais ficar aqui com vocês duas...

Hermione fingiu-se ofendida e Ginny riu.

- Está certo. Mas esteja de volta antes do início da cerimônia. Te conhecendo como eu conheço, eu sei que você vai ficar zanzando por Hogwarts inteira, _sozinho_, obviamente.

- Ok, eu estarei de volta antes da cerimônia começar.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e andou rapidamente até o saguão de entrada. Não havia ninguém exceto Draco, que estava encostado em uma pilastra.

- Potter.

Draco só o chamava pelo primeiro nome durante as transas. E ainda assim, demorara muito tempo para conseguir tal feito.

Harry o segurou pelo braço e arrastou-o em direção á um dos banheiros abandonados.

Assim que fechou a porta, empurrou o loiro contra uma parede e beijou-o ferozmente. Draco reagiu passivamente e abriu a boca, permitindo que a língua ansiosa de Harry encontrasse a sua.

Já fazia uma semana que não se viam e Harry queria tê-lo o mais rápido possível, sem preliminares, _agora_.

Harry desceu os beijos para o pescoço de Draco, querendo marcá-lo, deixá-lo dolorido, fazê-lo ficar com raiva, mesmo que depois que tudo acabasse o loiro simplesmente pegasse sua varinha e apagasse todos os vestígios.

Abriu o zíper de sua calça e o da calça de Draco, as mãos trêmulas mal conseguindo desempenhar a tarefa. Virou-o de costas para si, e Draco encostou a testa na parede, a respiração descompassada e ofegante. Abaixou as calças do loiro até os joelhos e fez o mesmo com as suas. Enfiou as mãos rudes por dentro da capa e da camisa do loiro e apertou-lhe a pele da cintura com força, subindo para os mamilos excitados e beliscando-os.

- _Harry... _

Harry colou os lábios na orelha de Draco e lambeu-a, descendo para o lóbulo e mordiscando-o. Depois raspou os dentes na pele sensível da nuca, e sentiu o loiro estremecer.

Desceu uma mão para as nádegas de Draco e separou-as, esfregando seu membro entre elas, e levou a outra mão para o pênis do loiro, que pulsava exigindo atenção. Acariciava-o lentamente, ouvindo os grunhidos de frustração do outro. Encheu os dedos de saliva e passou pela entrada de Draco, que ofegou e fechou os olhos fortemente. Sem mais delongas, penetrou-o com força, vendo o loiro tapar a boca com a mão para abafar um grito.

Harry _sabia _o quanto aquilo doía, especialmente quando o parceiro não tinha cuidado. E não era a sexo que ele estava se referindo. E sim no desdém, no vazio, na indiferença.

Começou a se movimentar freneticamente, pouco se importando se Draco poderia gritar e chamar a atenção de alguém.

Há muito não se importava.

Mas ele não gritava. Apenas grunhia baixinho, e apertava as mãos fechadas em punho contra a parede.

Harry puxou os cabelos loiros com força, fazendo a cabeça de Draco ir para trás. Atacou o pescoço branco mais uma vez, sentindo sua pulsação rápida. Mordeu, chupou, beijou, e dessa vez o loiro não conseguiu segurar os gemidos, que eram cada vez mais altos. E _obscenos. _Harry se encontrava cada vez mais excitado, estocando Draco com força e rapidez assustadoras, masturbando-o na mesma proporção. Draco levou uma mão ao quadril de Harry e a outra se juntou á mão que se encontrava em seu membro. Segundos depois Draco gozou. Harry segurou a mão dele com força, e com um grito quase animalesco, também chegou ao ápice.

Apoiou o peito contra as costas do loiro esperando sua respiração se normalizar, e nem reagiu quando Draco passou a mão melada em seu rosto e lábios. Lambeu os vestígios de esperma que conseguiu alcançar. Draco separou-se dele e pegou sua varinha.

Harry observou Draco se limpar rapidamente usando feitiços de higienização, arrumar os cabelos e as roupas amassadas, e em seguida olhá-lo.

_Vazio_.

- _Finite. _

- Que feitiço você tinha usado? – Harry perguntou enquanto também se recompunha.

- O silenciador.

- Draco...

- Então seu filho foi convidado para jogar no Montrose Magpies... – Draco murmurou com um meio sorriso.

- Sim. E porque essa cara? – Harry perguntou irritado.

- Que cara? – Draco perguntou ampliando o sorriso.

- De deboche.

- É que eu sempre imaginei o _Albus Severus _– Draco revirou os olhos – Sendo um auror, igual ao pai.

- Você também achava que ele iria para a Grifinória, e veja só. – Harry resmungou com um sorrisinho falso – Além disso, Ginny também jogou quadribol profissional.

- Claro. – o loiro respondeu com indiferença – Vamos voltar? Estamos há bastante tempo aqui... – e se retirou sem esperar resposta.

A cerimônia estava chata como sempre. Era a quarta vez que Harry tinha que comparecer a uma, a primeira fora na sua própria formatura, que fora junto com a de Ginny, a segunda na formatura de Teddy,a terceira na de James, agora na de Albus, e ainda haveria a de Lily, que iria começar o sexto ano depois das férias.

Rose se aproximou de Ron e Hermione e beijou ambos antes de subir ao palco para fazer o discurso de despedida.

Hermione sorria emocionada e Ron estava corado de orgulho. Sua filha se formara com todas as notas máximas assim como a mãe, e por isso fora escolhida para fazer o tal discurso.

Sentiu a mão de Ginny acariciar a sua levemente, e sorriu quase com tristeza, entrelaçando os dedos nos da esposa.

Lily voltava para a mesa dos amigos Grifinórios de mãos dadas com Hugo, filho mais novo de Ron e Hermione, e que era _Lufa-Lufa._ Ron não gostara muito da idéia no começo, e Harry suspeitava que até hoje ele ainda não se conformara do caçula não ser grifinório, apesar de disfarçar para evitar discussões com a esposa.

Harry podia entender o amigo. Apesar de ter dito a Albus que não se importaria se ele fosse para a Sonserina, nunca imaginou que isso pudesse realmente acontecer. E quando Albus lhe mandara uma carta contando que o chapéu o havia colocado na casa das cobras, Harry ficara completamente surpreso. Draco não falara nada a respeito, mas sabia que ele devia ter dado boas gargalhadas quando soubera.

Finalmente os diplomas seriam entregues, e com um pouco de persuasão, talvez conseguisse ir embora logo. Além de detestar reuniões de qualquer tipo em Hogwarts, ainda havia Draco e a _esposa_, que não pareciam ter pressa alguma em ir embora.

Harry começava a sentir-se enjoado. Draco era hipócrita, ele era hipócrita, e queria sair dali o mais rápido possível porque aquele ambiente lhe lembrava que ele convivera com o loiro durante sete anos sem nunca ter olhado para ele e visto algo mais que um moleque irritante que vivia para lhe infernizar. E que alguns anos depois, se deixara envolver num momento de fraqueza. Momento esse que durava mais de duas décadas.

Draco debochava de seu remorso.

_Esse seu senso de honra grifinório é patético, Potter... E ele não impede você de ficar de pau duro quando está comigo._

Draco era podre. E Harry também se sentia podre há muito tempo, como se a convivência com ele e a coisa fodida que faziam o houvessem contaminado, fazendo-o agir exatamente como aquela corja com a qual Draco era envolvido, pessoas que não se importavam com ninguém a não serem eles mesmos, que tinham convenções sociais, que fingiam ser algo que não eram...

Harry não era mais um garotinho, se sentia velho demais para aquilo. Já estava com quarenta e três anos e sentia-se demasiadamente tolo por ainda encontrar-se naquela situação ridícula com Draco. Quando começaram, Harry achou que seriam apenas algumas transas e nada mais. Mas o tempo fora passando e Harry sentia-se como uma mosca presa na teia de uma aranha. Simplesmente não conseguia escapar, não tinha forças para isso. Subestimara a força de seus sentimentos, achando que poderia ir embora sem olhar para trás, que aquilo não passava de uma válvula de escape, ou uma forma sádica de diversão e não importando o que pudesse acontecer, Ginny sempre seria a primeira em seu coração.

E agora Harry sentia-se confuso demais, como um adolescente perdido e inseguro quanto ao futuro. E repetia para si mesmo que estava velho demais para aquilo.

Harry chegou em casa e jogou-se na cama sem ao menos tirar a roupa.

- Harry, pelo menos coloque o pijama! – Ginny disse do banheiro enquanto tirava a maquiagem.

Harry grunhiu e levantou-se. Tirou a roupa com impaciência e também foi ao banheiro.

Pegou a escova de dente e olhou para Ginny, que tirava a roupa e entrava no chuveiro.

- O que há com você, Harry? – Ginny perguntou, a voz abafada pela água.

- Hum... – ele cuspiu a pasta e lavou a boca – Porque você está perguntando?

- Você parece estranho...

- Estranho como? – ele indagou sentindo-se desconfortável.

- Não sei... – ela deu de ombros esfregando o xampu no cabelo.

- Impressão sua... – ele disse e saiu do banheiro, fuçando o armário á procura de uma calça de pijama.

Vestiu-se e se deitou. Alguns minutos depois Ginny apareceu vestindo um roupão rosa e com os cabelos secos.

Ela jogou o roupão em cima da cama e vestiu uma calcinha pequena de algodão, que parecia ser confortável, e uma camisa velha de Harry que ela gostava de usar para dormir.

Ela pegou o roupão e levou-o de volta para o banheiro, e voltou segundos depois, deitando-se ao lado do marido.

- Não é impressão minha. – ela se aproximou e apoiou-se no peito de Harry.

- É sim, Ginny... – ele suspirou cansado – Eu só estou cansado... – ele beijou-lhe a testa e fechou os olhos – Boa noite.

Sentiu a tensão dominar o corpo da esposa por um momento, para em seguida ela deixar o ar sair dos pulmões vagarosamente.

- Boa noite, Harry... – ela resmungou em tom desapontado.

O dia estava frio, mas sem chuva. Harry acordara fazia alguns minutos, sem Ginny ao lado. Lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes vagarosamente, vestindo uma roupa qualquer.

Desceu para a cozinha e encontrou alguns biscoitos em cima do balcão. Esquentou-os com um toque de sua varinha, e levou um á boca. Comeu mais dois e saiu para o jardim.

Pouco tempo depois, o colar em formato de cobra começou a queimar grudado á pele de seu pescoço. Draco o chamava.

Suspirou e pensou que sempre que o outro requisitava sua presença, ele ia. Nunca se negara.

Coçou a cabeça e passou as mãos no rosto com força. Não seria agora que iria fazê-lo.

Saiu para a rua e aparatou.

Olhou para o prédio modesto, e pensou em quantas vezes já havia entrado ali ao longo desses vinte e poucos anos. Para se encontrar com _ele. _

Quando abriu a porta do apartamento, reparou que as mãos estavam trêmulas, e não soube o porquê.

Tantas coisas já aconteceram naquele lugar. Mas as piores lembranças foram as vezes que flagrara Draco com outros ali. Fazia alguns anos que isso não acontecia, mas lembrava-se como se fosse ontem.

No começo, Harry não conseguia controlar sua obsessão, e conseqüentemente, seu ciúme. Já estivera tão alucinado, que chegara a cogitar a possibilidade de investigar e descobrir algum podre do passado dos casos de Draco, mandando-os para Azkaban, e se não houvesse nada de errado, poderia até mesmo matá-los.

Mesmo que visse que todos os casos acabavam, e ele e Draco continuavam firmes (Se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de firme), ainda sentia-se mal pelo fato de Draco andar com outros.

Harry procurava não pensar muito que se fosse por ele, ambos teriam uma relação normal, em que todos soubessem que estavam juntos. Desde o começo, antes dele se casar com Ginny, e Draco se casar com Astória.

Mas é claro, Draco não o quisera. O _chutara_, e Harry não podia reclamar, porque mesmo depois de ter sido rejeitado, aceitara aquele tipo de relação, aceitara se corromper á troco de nada, receber migalhas e contentar-se com isso.

Pelo que sabia, desde que Draco conhecera Astória, sequer olhara para outra mulher. Talvez preferisse homens, ou achasse que só estaria _realmente _traindo a esposa se transasse com outras mulheres. Como se isso fizesse diferença.

O loiro estava sentado no sofá, fumando um cigarro e bebendo whisky de fogo direto da garrafa.

- Oi. – Harry resmungou e Draco revirou os olhos.

- Estou bêbado. – o loiro murmurou.

Óbvio que estava. Só admitiria que estava bêbado se estivesse _realmente _bêbado.

- Percebi... – Harry retrucou, olhando as garrafas vazias em cima da mesa e a que estava na mão do loiro, ainda pela metade – E ainda são dez e meia da manhã. Muito cedo, não acha?

Draco se levantou e depositou a garrafa na mesa junto com as outras. Aproximou-se de Harry exalando um fortíssimo cheiro de álcool.

- Hum... – murmurou e Harry tomou-lhe o cigarro das mãos e deu uma longa tragada antes de amassá-lo no cinzeiro.

- Você me chamou aqui para eu curar sua bebedeira? – Harry perguntou com voz azeda.

- Oh, sim, da maneira mais eficaz que se pode curar... – Draco murmurou com voz rouca e mole, abraçando Harry e escorregando as mãos das costas até o quadril, apertando-o em seguida.

- Draco... – Harry suspirou, mas seu suspiro não indicava que ele estava apreciando ser abraçado e acariciado.

- O quê? – mirou Harry com insistência e em seguida bufou - Se não queria trepar, então porque veio? – perguntou com irritação.

- É, por quê? – Harry perguntou quase que para si mesmo, melancólico.

- O que diabos anda acontecendo com você ultimamente, Potter?

- O que você quer dizer? – Harry perguntou, pegando a garrafa de whisky de fogo e bebendo um grande gole.

- Esse seu jeito irritante. – Draco fez uma careta e tomou a garrafa das mãos de Harry -Parece que você está á beira de um ataque o tempo todo... – resmungou com impaciência e bebeu mais um gole.

Harry percebeu que Draco estava _muito_ bêbado. Apesar do nível de álcool em Draco já ter passado do limite há muito tempo, o loiro sempre se mantinha controlado, diferente de outras pessoas, incluindo Harry, que se ficassem daquele jeito já estariam desmaiadas há tempos.

Draco nunca falaria uma coisa dessas quando sóbrio. Ele nem se importaria o bastante para se dar ao trabalho de notar.

_Parece que você está á beira de um ataque o tempo todo. _

Parecia? Ginny já dissera que ele estava estranho. Agora Draco também o fazia.

Mas ele devia estar mesmo. Estava cansado da própria vida. Da relação que tinha com as pessoas á sua volta.

_Tão superficiais. _

E só agora ele percebia que há muito se afastara das pessoas que realmente se importavam com ele. Tudo por causa de Draco.

Ele era como uma doença. E Harry já estava doente há muito tempo, e queria se curar.

Definitivamente. Para sempre.

- Eu... – respirou fundo – Eu não sei mais o que fazer... Eu não agüento mais essa situação.

Draco revirou os olhos, passando as mãos no rosto e fechando os olhos, como que buscando paciência.

- _Grifinórios... _Escute, essa não é a primeira vez que eu escuto você falar isso... Se você quer tanto se livrar de mim, vá em frente. – por um momento, o tom frio e firme de sempre voltou á voz do loiro – E seja homem o suficiente para nunca mais voltar,

Potter – e dizendo isso, virou as costas á Harry e alcançou o maço de cigarros que estava sobre a mesa.

E dessa vez Harry seria homem o suficiente para nunca mais voltar. Já deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo. Nem que tivesse que sofrer, _sangrar_, ele iria manter-se afastado de Draco.

Não poderia ficar com alguém como ele. Nem numa relação fodida como essa.

Como Draco dizia, ele era _grifinório _demais para sustentar um relacionamento com alguém daquele tipo.

_Tão frio, tão cheio de descaso, tão cheio de nojo do mundo. _

Era _grifinório _demais para estar fazendo aquilo. Com a esposa, com os filhos, _consigo mesmo_.

Seus valores não eram aqueles.

Ergueu os olhos e foi pego de surpresa pela violência dos lábios do loiro nos seus. Manteve-se quieto enquanto sua boca era violentada de maneira bruta.

Escutou o ofego de Draco e sentiu seu peito apertar. Se pudesse, choraria.

Mas há muito não conseguia ao menos chorar. Era como se todas as suas lágrimas tivessem secado, como se não tivesse mais capacidade de sentir e demonstrar tristeza através delas.

Draco afastou-se dele com brutalidade.

_- Adeus. _

E dessa vez, não havia o sorriso, nem o tom sarcástico e arrogante.

Draco sabia que _dessa vez_, Harry não iria atrás dele.

- _Até nunca mais, Draco. _

Nunca pensou que se despediriam para sempre, assim, desse jeito. Sem uma briga memorável, sem gritos, sem insultos, sem socos, _sem dor_.

Sem dor, porque Harry sentia-se vazio. E no momento, não era capaz de sentir nada. Talvez quando chegasse em casa, percebesse o que de fato acontecera. Talvez quando os dias fossem passando, e a falta do loiro começasse a pesar em seu peito, ele sofresse, como _sempre _acontecia. Mas das outras vezes, Harry não tinha a convicção de que havia realmente acabado. Ele era fraco demais e no fundo tinha consciência de que uma hora voltaria para Draco.

Mas _agora_, sabia que não haveria volta. Pelo menos não da parte dele. E sabia que nada partiria de Draco também.

Então era isso.

Vinte anos desperdiçados. Sua alma podre pelo remorso e pela culpa.

E ao sair do prédio, não olhou para trás, e sorriu com amargura ao constatar que pela primeira vez, ele dissera a última palavra.

_Até nunca mais._


	3. De volta para casa

Há muito tempo não se sentia tão confortável em estar em casa, com Ginny. Ambos estavam sentados no sofá assistindo um filme trouxa.

Lily estava no outro sofá, com Hugo quase dormindo ao seu lado.

O filme era romântico, o que de fato não agradaria o garoto, que era muito parecido com Ron para apreciar algo daquele tipo. Harry também não era muito fã do gênero, mas gostava de filmes trouxas.

Lily tinha muito apreço por coisas trouxas, muito mais que qualquer um dos irmãos e primos, coisa que aprendera com o avô. Ela era a mais próxima de todos ao velho Arthur e praticamente o idolatrava.

Albus gostava bastante da culinária trouxa, e James era quase tão ignorante em relação á trouxas quanto...

Harry suspirou. Não queria, e não devia pensar _nele_.

Concentrou-se no calor de Ginny, que tinha a cabeça encostada em seu ombro, enquanto um dos braços de Harry a rodeava.

Olhou para a filha e para o sobrinho novamente, e agradeceu silenciosamente o fato deles não serem muito inclinados a fazerem demonstrações públicas de carinho.

James e Scarlett Mclaggen costumavam demonstrar carinho _demais _na frente dos outros. Não que Harry se importasse. _Ao contrário do pai da moça. _

Harry não era demasiadamente ciumento e protetor em relação á Lily, mas também não gostaria de vê-la se esfregando com algum garoto por aí. Muito menos em sua frente.

Ron nunca tivera que passar pela experiência de ver a filha namorando alguém, e Harry achava que isso era saudável. Para Ron, claro. Não para a menina.

Rose parecia um tanto inclinada a pensar somente nos estudos. Pelo que Albus dissera, os meninos sequer tinham coragem de se aproximar.

Hugo bocejou e esforçou-se para manter os olhos abertos.

- Hugo, se quiser pode ir fazer outra coisa. – Lily resmungou com impaciência, sem tirar os olhos da Tv.

Hugo hesitou um instante, e depois de olhar rapidamente para a namorada, levantou-se, e saiu para o jardim. Talvez fosse treinar alguns lances de quadribol.

Harry riu.

- Ela está mudada, não? Até pouco tempo era tão meiga... – Ginny também riu, cochichando.

- Talvez tenha aprendido como deixar um homem aos seus pés... – Harry disse em voz baixa – Já sabemos quem é que vai servir de escravo se por acaso daí sair casamento.

- É lógico que Hugo vai ser meu escravo... – Lily tirou os olhos da Tv pela primeira vez e olhou para os pais – Todo mundo sabe o quanto ele me ama! – sorriu de forma marota, e os olhos brilharam rapidamente com carinho, antes de ela virar-se novamente para a Tv.

- Como se você não gostasse dele... – Ginny resmungou para a filha, que fingiu não ter ouvido – Harry, se quiser, pode sair também... – sorriu – Eu sei que você também não gosta... Bem, não que eu também aprecie _muito _filmes românticos, mas eu quero saber o final desse...

Harry gostaria de ficar mais tempo perto de Ginny, mas o filme estava chato. Deu um selinho na esposa e também saiu para o jardim.

Hugo estava em sua vassoura, procurando o pomo de ouro. Era apanhador do time da Lufa-Lufa.

- Ali! – Harry exclamou, e Hugo mergulhou perto do chão, agarrando o pomo rapidamente.

- Obrigado, tio... – aproximou-se de Harry e sorriu.

- O time da Lufa-Lufa ganhou a taça esse ano, não foi? – Harry perguntou, lembrando-se do ódio mal disfarçado de Albus.

- Foi sim... – o sorriso de Hugo aumentou – Ganhou da Sonserina. Albus ficou realmente irritado! – riu e balançou a cabeça – Foi estranho porque até aquele albino, o Malfoy, me cumprimentou pela vitória.

Harry fechou os olhos rapidamente, sentindo o estômago afundar.

_Não queria ouvir nada relacionado á ele. Nada. Nem mesmo sobre o filho dele. _

- Albus nunca foi um bom perdedor... – murmurou com a voz ligeiramente fraca.

- Pois é... – Hugo murmurou dando de ombros – Ele ficou com tanta raiva que disse algo sobre Lily terminar comigo ou algo assim... – disse mais sério.

- E você ficou preocupado? – zombou.

- Não! – Hugo respondeu com indignação – Porque eu deveria me preocupar? Ela não está pensando em terminar comigo, está? – ele fingiu despreocupação.

- Não sei... - Harry resmungou.

- Nada pode nos separar, creio eu... E já faz um tempo, Albus não está mais com raiva de mim...

Harry balançou a cabeça e pensou que Albus poderia ficar com raiva de alguém até a morte, sem demonstrar isso.

Era muito difícil fazê-lo esquecer de algo, _principalmente _se fora algo de ruim feito contra ele.

Ele deveria estar festejando ainda. Assim como James, Albus não voltara para casa na noite depois da formatura.

Talvez estivesse com alguma garota, apesar de não saber de nenhuma depois da filha do Zabini e da Parkinson.

- Lily gosta de mim e não há motivo para ela terminar comigo... – Hugo continuou, agitando as mãos nervosamente.

Era impressão sua ou Hugo estava começando a ficar ligeiramente histérico?

Harry não confirmara o fato de não haver nada que pudesse separar a filha do sobrinho, e ultimamente, Lily vinha sendo meio seca com o namorado. Talvez isso estivesse deixando-o inseguro.

Harry sabia que não havia nada que pudesse deixar alguém apaixonado mais inseguro do que um tratamento frio por parte do companheiro.

Censurou-se por pensar novamente no que já deveria ser _passado_.

- É claro que ela gosta de você. Não há motivo para se preocupar... – Harry disse em tom gentil e Hugo corou.

- Eu não estou preocupado... – deu de ombros – Nunca estive. – pegou o pomo de ouro e estendeu-o para Harry – Quer jogar?

Já fazia três meses que estava separado de Draco, e apesar de ainda sentir falta do loiro, sentia-se mais leve. O modo como se sentia quando ainda estava com ele era horrível. Estava em constante culpa. Não conseguia mais ficar com Ginny, e não conseguia _deixar _de ficar com Malfoy. Ás vezes tinha vontade de machucar-se fisicamente, como algum tipo de suicida depressivo, que procurava transferir a dor da alma para o corpo.

_Como se isso fosse possível. _

Sentia-se aliviado. E faria de tudo para suplantar a falta daquilo que tivera com Draco.

O desgraçado com certeza poderia dizer que foi sexo. _Bem, e foi._

O que eles fizeram nesses vinte anos? _Sexo._

Mas como Draco diria, Harry e sua alma grifinória não conseguiram separar sexo e sentimento.

E aquilo o estava matando, porque o outro conseguira. E a solução fora se afastar.

Ouvira dizer algo sobre o filho dele, Scorpius. O garoto pretendia ir para a América do Sul para aprofundar seus conhecimentos em naturalismo. Se não se enganava, fora James que comentara. Harry ficara impressionado pelo fato do filho de alguém como _Draco _pensar em ser naturalista. E também ficara impressionado em como o filho ficara abalado com a notícia. Albus empalidecera e afundara no sofá, abatido.

A amizade dos dois só ficara mais forte a partir do sexto ano, quando Harry o conhecera pessoalmente. Até então só o tinha visto de longe.

Mas não conhecia o garoto realmente. Talvez só fosse parecido com o pai na aparência. Albus parecia adorá-lo desde que se conheceram, aos onze anos. Não que o filho demonstrasse claramente, muito ao contrário, Albus era mestre em esconder seus sentimentos, mas Harry conhecia o filho quase tão bem quanto a si mesmo, e conseguia lê-lo pelas entrelinhas.

E também sabia o quão carismático um Malfoy poderia ser mesmo sem a intenção de sê-lo. Não que Harry tivesse sido imediatamente cativado por Draco. Mas lembrava-se do modo como os Sonserinos o respeitavam e de como os olhos de Parkinson (e de outras meninas também) brilhavam ao vê-lo. Sempre pensou que eles se casariam, ficara surpreso quando ela se casou com Zabini.

Estava no beco diagonal acompanhando Lily em sua busca pelo presente perfeito para Hugo. O garoto faria aniversário em uma semana. Pelo menos ele pararia de se preocupar depois de receber um presente da namorada. Depois da conversa que tiveram sobre Lily há alguns dias atrás o rapaz estava agindo de maneira patética, só faltava lamber o chão que Lily pisava. Torcia para que sua insegurança passasse logo.

- Oh, papai, isso é perfeito! – Lily exclamou e Harry fez uma careta.

Arrependia-se profundamente de ter aceitado acompanhá-la. Odiava fazer compras. Ao contrário da filha, que enquanto procurava um presente para o namorado, comprava uns dez para si mesma em cada loja que passava. Sabia que ela chamava-o para ir com ela não exatamente para ter sua companhia e sim pelo fato dele ser mão aberta, simplesmente não conseguia dizer não á sua garotinha.

- Olhe só, você acha que ele vai gostar?

- É uma vassoura bonita, mas é apenas uma vassoura, compre algo mais original... – Harry resmungou entediado.

- Ora, papai – Lily revirou os olhos, impaciente – Eu vou mandar fazer uma inscrição na vassoura, como uma declaração de amor para Hugo, eu não sei exatamente o que vou escrever, mas quero que seja algo que o faça chorar de emoção! É claro que se isso ocorrer vai ser no quarto dele longe de mim e de qualquer criatura que tenha olhos... – ela disse em tom banal para em seguida lançar-lhe um sorriso brilhante – O que você acha?

- Espetacular... – Harry disse com certo desinteresse – É bom que você pare de torturar o rapaz, e mostre que gosta dele também. Se você queria uma mostra de que ele morre por você, conseguiu... – olhou-a com reprovação – Eu nunca o vi mais ridículo...

- É mesmo não é, papai? – Lily riu alto, suas bochechas coradas de prazer.

- Ora, pegue essa vassoura logo e vamos embora, não agüento mais andar por aqui...

Depois de pedir que escrevessem 'Para sempre te amarei, Lily', o que não soou particularmente emocionante para Harry, saíram da loja prontos para irem para casa. Enquanto a garota carregava no máximo 2 sacolas além da vassoura, Harry quase não conseguia ver um palmo á sua frente com tanta tralha em suas mãos.

Deu poucos passos antes de trombar com alguém e deixar várias sacolas caírem. Suspirou e abaixou-se para recolhê-las, e um par de mãos brancas puseram-se a ajudá-lo. Harry ergueu o rosto e por um segundo pensou estar diante de Draco. Mas de certeza que Scorpius era bem menos terrível.

- Olá, Sr. Potter... – o garoto murmurou e depositou várias sacolas nas mãos de Harry. – Lily – ele fez um aceno com a cabeça e ela sorriu-lhe em resposta.

- Oh, papai, eu esqueci algo, espere aí! – Lily exclamou, depositando as poucas sacolas que segurava em cima da pilha que estava nas mãos de Harry, e Scorpius fez o favor de segurar a vassoura.

- E então, como vai, Scorpius?

- Eu vou bem, obrigado. E o senhor? – o loiro perguntou e Harry teve a impressão que o garoto zombava dele.

- Vou bem.

- Que bom, mas infelizmente eu não posso dizer o mesmo do meu pai.

Harry gelou. Procurou acalmar-se e agir com indiferença.

- O que houve com ele? – questionou, engolindo em seco.

- O que eu gostaria de saber é o que houve com o senhor – Scorpius resmungou com frieza – Meu pai anda bebendo como uma esponja, nada o interessa mais, a não ser os negócios. Eu consigo me virar bem, mas minha mãe está ficando louca.

Harry estava hiperventilando. Não era possível que Scorpius soubesse de seu caso com Draco!

- Eu sei – o loiro disse, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos –Desde meu terceiro ano em Hogwarts que eu sei.

- Sabe do quê, Scorpius? – Harry surpreendeu-se com sua própria calma. Seus ouvidos zumbiam.

- Não finja que não sabe do que eu estou falando, Sr. Potter. Eu planejava nunca revelar que sabia do envolvimento de vocês, mas eu me vi sem saída. Vocês brigaram, é claro. Mas sei que não é a primeira vez, afinal, de tempos em tempos meu pai resolvia ficar mais em casa e suas saídas repentinas cessavam um pouco. Dessa vez foi definitivo? O senhor cansou de esperar por algo que nunca viria?

- Scorpius, eu... – suspirou, sem saber o que dizer.

Harry sabia que não adiantaria negar ou fingir-se de desentendido.

- Por mais que meu pai esconda, ele sente sua falta.

- Eu já tentei de todas as maneiras, Scorpius. Eu simplesmente não consigo mais. Eu estava ficando louco, não conseguia mais sustentar aquela situação... Eu sinto muito, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer pelo seu pai.

Já que nesses vinte anos Draco não fizera nada por ele, Harry pensou.

- Entendo – Scorpius resmungou, crispando os lábios com certo desprezo.

- O que eu acho estranho, é você falar disso com tanta naturalidade... É seu pai traindo sua mãe há vinte anos, com um homem...

- Meu pai ama minha mãe, e faria qualquer coisa por ela, Sr. Potter – Scorpius disse erguendo o queixo com orgulho – Sexo não significa nada, o Sr deve saber disso. – o loiro murmurou desdenhoso.

- Não fale comigo como se soubesse de tudo, moleque – Harry irritou-se com a arrogância do rapaz – Você e seu pai podem pensar assim, mas eu não. Para mim lealdade engloba tudo, inclusive sexo. Um dia quem sabe, você deixará de ser tolo e descobrirá isso. Não se deixe levar pelas idéias do seu pai, se quiser ser feliz.

Para surpresa de Harry, Scorpius riu.

- Não comente essa conversa com meu pai, por favor. Ele não faz idéia que eu sei sobre vocês. Até logo, Senhor. – entregou a vassoura na mão de Lily, que acabara de chegar, e sumiu entre a multidão.

Harry sequer tinha percebido a presença da filha.

- Eu tinha esquecido meus bolinhos, detesto ficar um dia sequer sem comê-los... – ela disse, já comendo um – Scorpius é tão estranho, não?

Tão estranho quanto o pai, Harry pensou balançando a cabeça, e esperando esquecer esse episódio patético.

* * *

**_Hello, people :D Sorry pela demora, tive um surto de falta de criatividade e tbm estive mto ocupada. Reviews, heiin! :D_**

**_Beijoos!_**


	4. Esquecer

Passou-se mais uma semana, e apesar de Harry estar um pouco mais acostumado com a ausência de Draco, as palavras de Scorpius ainda martelavam em sua cabeça. Sabia que não devia preocupar-se, que ele não _merecia _sua preocupação. Magoava-se até hoje quando ele se lembrava do descaso do loiro quando Harry quase morrera em uma busca por um estuprador em série. Matava todas as vítimas. Agiu por meses sem ser descoberto, até cometer um deslize. Deixou de certificar-se de que a vítima estava realmente morta. Acharam-na pouco tempo depois, muito mal, mas ainda com vida. Depois de recuperada, ela descreveu o sujeito, e depois de alguns dias acharam o infeliz. Ele era perspicaz e terrivelmente bom em feitiços, conseguiu despistá-los por duas vezes. Na terceira o encontraram em uma praia no interior da Irlanda. Desapareceu da beira da praia, e em segundos apareceu atrás de Harry, esfaqueando-o seguidamente. Ron apareceu rapidamente devido a seus gritos, mas o bruxo já havia fugido. Ron lançou alguns feitiços em Harry, o que lhe possibilitou chegar ao hospital ainda vivo. Os médicos trouxas disseram que ele não ter morrido foi um milagre devido ao número de facadas que levara, alguns o olhavam como se ele fosse o Wolverine, um personagem de uma série de quadrinhos trouxa, que tinha o poder de se regenerar. Na verdade Harry devia a vida a seu melhor amigo, que até hoje detestava qualquer menção ao episódio. Por mais estranho que parecesse, o tal bruxo fora encontrado morto um mês depois, naquela mesma praia onde quase o matara. Nunca descobriram o assassino, e Harry duvidava que alguém tivesse feito muito esforço para isso. Ele não fizera. E em todo o tempo de recuperação Draco não o procurara, nem se comunicara, nem sequer se dera ao trabalho de mostrar de que de algum modo ele se preocupava. Essa fora uma das vezes que Harry decidira colocar um ponto final na história deles, em vão. Duas semanas depois de estar completamente recuperado já estava na cama com o maldito novamente. Fazia quatro anos desde que isso ocorrera e o ressentimento ainda era palpável. Mas independente disso, do modo como o loiro o tratava, ele não conseguia ser indiferente. Já se resignara com o fato de Draco estar cravado em si, como uma doença sanguínea sem cura.

O que devia estar acontecendo para ele estar bebendo tanto? Não podia ser por estar sentindo sua falta... Não poderia ter esperanças tolas, já sofrera demais esperando pelo que nunca viria.

- Papai, acorde pra vida, estou falando com você ! – Lily exclamou, tirando-o de seu devaneio.

- Oi?

- Você nem sequer se arrumou pra ir á festa, papai ! – ela reclamou, referindo-se ao aniversário de Hugo.

- Mas eu já estou pronto faz meia hora, só estou esperando você e sua mãe...

- O quê? – ela exclamou indignada – Você vai com essa coisa horrorosa?

Harry analisou sua calça jeans, que era de um tom bege que Ginny descrevia como 'cor de burro quando foge', sua camisa branca e seu terno cinza. Não viu nada de errado.

- Eu acho que estou muito bem... – murmurou entediado.

- Pelo amor de Deus, esse terno deve ser uns três números maiores que você, papai ! E mamãe já deveria ter queimado essa calça faz tempo, é um atentado ao bom gosto !

- Lily... – resmungou impaciente.

- Vá se trocar, por favor ! – ordenou já o puxando pela mão, fazendo com que se levantasse – Peça ajuda a mamãe... – e foi empurrando-o até a escada – Devia pedir ajuda todas as vezes que fosse sair de casa... – ela resmungou baixinho, e Harry sorriu.

Suspirou e subiu até o quarto, onde Ginny ainda olhava indecisa para três vestidos que estavam em cima da cama.

- Não sei qual usar, talvez você possa me ajudar, querido... – ela disse, com um sorriso leve.

Harry analisou-os. Um era vermelho e batia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, e tinha uma manga só. Outro era preto e simples, mas um pouco curto demais para a festa de aniversário de um sobrinho. O terceiro era dourado e tinha tanto brilho que era de doer às vistas.

- Definitivamente o vermelho. Prenda os cabelos... – sussurrou com carinho e aproximou-se da esposa, beijando-lhe o rosto com suavidade.

- Será?

- Veja... – ele murmurou, e postou-se atrás dela, levantando-lhe os cabelos – Veja como sua pele faz um belo contraste com o vestido... Se seus cabelos estivessem soltos, não haveria o contraste.

E dizendo isso, passou os dedos lentamente pela curva graciosa de seu pescoço, e desceu os lábios, raspando os lábios e a língua com suavidade. Sentiu-a estremecer, e interiormente estremeceu também. Tocou-a espontaneamente, sem pensar em fazê-lo. Estava com vontade de senti-la, e somente _ela_, como há tempos não sentia vontade.

Desceu as mãos pelos ombros delicados e pousou-as nos seios, apertando-os sem força. Ela soltou um gemido baixo e virou-se para ele, envolveu seu pescoço com os braços e o beijou com sofreguidão.

Harry esfregou-se contra ela, e apertou-a fortemente, sentindo os seios macios em seu peito.

Caíram sobre a cama, e Ginny se deitou sobre ele, tirando- lhe o paletó e a camisa com urgência. Ele abriu o roupão que ela estava usando e jogou-o para longe. A esposa voltou a beijá-lo com volúpia, ao mesmo tempo em que o tocava com uma mão.

Harry fechou os olhos e permitiu-se sentir. E esse foi o problema. Draco lhe veio á mente, e os carinhos delicados não faziam jus á brutalidade do outro, que sempre o fazia chegar a orgasmos espetaculares. Gemeu, talvez da dor que o subjugou ao constatar que até seu corpo estava viciado naquilo. Era como um sado masoquista, que precisava da dor acompanhada do prazer. Sentindo-se horrível, virou-se junto a ela e colocou-a de costas para ele.

Chupou-a para mostrar para si mesmo que aquela era sua mulher, que o amava. Mas acima de tudo para _esquecer_. Ela gemia e ele se perguntava se ia ser assim sempre, se o fantasma do desgraçado sempre apareceria para assombrá-lo quando estivesse com Ginny. Abriu a calça e baixou-a apenas o suficiente para que o pênis ficasse completamente para fora. Penetrou a esposa com brutalidade e passou a entrar e sair dela com força, sentindo-se um canalha. _Tinha que esquecê-lo, tinha que esquecê-lo, tinha que esquecê-lo. _

- Harry... Harry... HARRY ! – Ginny gritou com a voz falhada e Harry olhou como se houvesse despertado de um sonho. _Ou pesadelo _– Você... Você está me machucando... – ela sussurrou, olhando-o um pouco assustada.

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos e afastou-se da mulher, arfando.

- Me desculpe, eu...

- Você estava pensando em quem, Harry? – A ruiva olhou-o com frieza e o moreno tremeu.

- Ginny...

- Eu não sou burra, Harry... – ela suspirou e levantou-se, pegando o roupão amarrotado no chão - Vou voltar a me arrumar, se você puder me dar licença...

Harry engoliu em seco, vestiu a camisa e o paletó e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta suavemente. Então Ginny suspeitava que ele a traía? Nunca sequer lhe passara pela cabeça que ela pudesse desconfiar de algo... Mas como? Talvez por seu comportamento depressivo? Ou pelo fato de não transarem mais com tanta freqüência? De qualquer maneira, a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela não deixaria aquela história barata. Era bom que deixassem essa conversa para depois, porque teria tempo para ensaiar o que dizer. Harry era um péssimo mentiroso, mal conseguia acreditar que Ginny engolia certas desculpas que dava quando ia se encontrar com Draco.

- Pai, e mamãe? Ainda não está pronta? – Lily bufou.

- Ela está tendo um pequeno problema com o vestido, e eu não fui de muita ajuda... Vá lá dar uma mãozinha... – e já foi descendo a escada antes que a filha dissesse algo mais.

A festa estava agitada e Hugo estava bêbado. Hermione quase tivera um ataque, mas não tivera sucesso em sua busca pelo culpado, ao contrário de Harry que pescara a zombaria no rosto de George, enquanto Angelina ralhava com ele.

Hugo estava bêbado, mas feliz. Não podia dizer o mesmo de Albus, que estava com o humor mais para um funeral do que para uma festa de aniversário. Não conversava com ninguém, e se alguém tentava puxar algum assunto, saía com a cara mais feia do que a de Albus antes do começo da conversa. Continuava bebendo e Ginny parecia tão distante que nem se lembrara de chamar a atenção do filho. Harry não saberia dizer o porquê de ter agido daquele jeito, como se quisesse machucá-la em vez de fazê-la sentir prazer. Não era assim, não com _ela. _Pegou um das vodcas de George, franzindo as sobrancelhas ante o olhar crítico de Hermione, e bebendo rapidamente.

- Pelo amor de Deus, meu filho está fazendo dezesseis anos, e quase todo mundo está bêbado ! Dentro da _minha _casa ! – Hermione se aproximou e exclamou, os olhos semicerrados encarando os convidados com desagrado.

- Hermione, quando nós tínhamos essa idade estávamos ocupados demais lidando com Voldemort e suas loucuras sádicas... Hoje em dia tudo é tão mais... _Tranquilo_... Não é de se estranhar que eles só pensem em beber... – Harry resmungou com certa indiferença.

- O quê? – a amiga soou indignada – Então você acha bonito? Pois me deixe lhe dizer uma coisa, você deveria ir conversar com o seu filho, pois além de ficar enchendo a cara, eu o vi fumando uma substância mais conhecida como _canabbis _junto com o filho do Malfoy ! – e saiu pisando duro, bufando.

Harry suspirou e pensou que não se importava. Já fumara tanta maconha com Draco, e nunca saíra fazendo loucura alguma por aí. _Pelo menos nenhuma grande loucura. _

E mesmo se achasse isso completamente errado, o filho já iria fazer dezoito anos, não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

* * *

Seu corpo todo doía como se estivesse sob o efeito de um _Crucio _ou algo pior. Queria se levantar, mas mal podia se mexer que tudo a sua volta girava e um terrível enjoo o acometia.

_Maldito Potter. _

Desejava que seu pai tivesse mandado-o para Durmstrang, desejava nunca ter conhecido o imbecil. Esse infeliz que só lhe dava dores de cabeça ! O desgraçado persistente conseguira o que queria... Tirar-lhe a paz, a saúde, a paciência, a razão.

Já fazia algum tempo que sabia o que sentia, mas não gostava de assumir nem para si mesmo. Já desprezara tanto o grifinório pelo ato ordinário do apego, e agora era ele quem se apegava... Apegava-se a lembranças, míseras lembranças. E por isso, passara a desprezar a si mesmo. O que fizera? _Por ele?_ Como pudera ser tão fraco? Por que estava sendo tão fraco agora? Não conseguia entender o que o atraía tanto em Potter... Antes era um tesão doentio, longe de qualquer sentimento. E agora, longe da escuridão outrora tão acolhedora, o moreno trouxera a luz, e essa luz machucava, não estava preparado para isso, _não queria isso. _

Não conseguia ao menos olhar para a esposa, mal podia acreditar... Era como se estivesse sentindo novamente, e isso não era certo, não para ele. Depois da maldita guerra, na qual sua família perdeu todo o prestígio, Draco se proibiu de sentir. Sentimentos não serviam para nada, apenas atrapalhavam as pessoas a pensarem com discernimento, a fazerem o que era melhor, mais razoável, mais racional.

Já se culpara demais pela maior bobagem que fizera na vida, pelo modo como se rebaixara ao nível de um completo selvagem _por ele. _

E se culpava por agora, estar nessa situação patética, _por ele. _

Astória entrou em seu escritório, os olhos frios e altivos como sempre. _Isso_ era perfeito, _isso_ era digno. Não aquele _verde_ em brasa, que só mostrava uma terrível falta de compostura. Os olhos de Astória eram um poço vazio, os de Potter eram tão cheios de vida que tinha medo de afogar-se neles.

- Não se cansa de beber? – ela questionou, totalmente controlada.

- Astória...

- Você nem teve a decência de voltar para o quarto. Então vai ser assim? O seu casinho acaba e você fica nesse estado? Que vergonha, Draco, logo você... – ela balançou a cabeça em desgosto.

Ninguém tinha o poder de atirar-lhe a verdade crua e fria tão bem como a mulher. Admirava-a tanto. Tão calma, tão segura, tão divinamente altiva e perfeita.

_Sua esposa, mãe de seu tesouro, Scorpius. _Aquela que lhe segurava no mundo real, no racional, _no certo. _Que aceitara seu caso podre com Potter, sem ao menos se interessar pelo assunto. Sem cenas, sem ciúmes. Tanta classe o inundava de orgulho.

- Eu estou farta disso... Recomponha-se, Draco, e faça o que precisa ser feito ! Talvez pedir desculpas a ele? – sugeriu, tirando uma mexa de cabelo delicadamente da frente dos olhos.

Draco sorriu pela primeira vez em dias.

- Como sabe que a culpa foi minha?

- A culpa sempre é sua... – ela bufou – Eu só... – ela suspirou e aproximou-se dele, tocando nos cabelos loiros – Eu não aguento vê-lo assim... E outra, você mal olha para mim...

- Me desculpe... – Draco sussurou e ergueu-se para beijá-la levemente na testa.

- Eu só quero que você seja feliz... Não me oponho aos seus caprichos... Só quero que...

- Acabou, Astória, para sempre.

E dito isso, saiu do escritório, indo tomar um banho que, com a graça de Merlin, lhe limparia o corpo e a alma, lhe tiraria esse sentimentalismo barato e mundano. Lhe tiraria _Potter. _

* * *

_**Galeraaaa, como eu posso me desculpar? Nem tem jeito né? kkkkkk Eu estava sem tempo, sem pique, sem ânimo pra escrever... Tudo tava meio esquisito pra mim... Mas um dia, quando eu resolvi abrir isso aqui novamente, e vi as estórias, as reviews, eu decidi continuar... Por vocês, e por mim. Agradeço a cada uma das reviews, e a vocês, tjmartianxx , Belac I, Meel Jacques, Mila B, 2Dobbys, themarilyn, AB Feta, e a todos que leem. Um beijo, e mais uma vez mil perdões. Aaah, não tenho mais ctz se essa fic terá só 5 capitulos, provavelmente não. Sinceramente, eu não faço idéia se vai ser mto longa ou pequena, depende das minhas idéias loucas haha Um beijão, e mil perdões, novamente ! ;) **_


	5. Fardo de família

Harry acordou sem Ginny ao lado. Já achara estranho ela não tê-lo confrontado na noite anterior após a festa, não era típico dela. Seu gênio era explosivo, não havia nada que a ruiva deixasse para depois. Suspirou, pensando que deveria ficar feliz por ela estar evitando confusão, mas sabia que seu silêncio na verdade era sinônimo de problemas.

Tomou um banho rápido, e desceu, seu estômago implorando por algo sólido.

Ouviu o barulho de vidro se quebrando, e soube que vinha do quarto de Albus. Dirigiu-se até lá e encontrou o filho jogado de mau jeito na cama, com uma garrafa de vodca ao lado, álcool exalando por todos os lados. O garoto havia acabado de chegar.

- Albus, o que está acontecendo com você? – questionou, sem rodeios.

- Pai, eu... - murmurou, apertando as têmporas freneticamente.

Pôde ver que o filho estava muito próximo de cair em prantos, e começou a preocupar-se. O que havia acontecido para deixar seu Albus assim? Nunca o havia visto daquele jeito, perto de perder o controle.

- Por favor, fale comigo... Você sabe que pode me contar tudo, eu sou seu pai, só quero ajudá-lo... – e sentou-se ao lado do filho.

- Pai, ninguém pode me ajudar... – resmungou, e sua voz estava embargada.

Harry começou a entrar em certo desespero. Queria arrancar aquele olhar triste do filho, não gostava de vê-lo assim. Já se acostumara a ver James ou Lily choramingando por aí, mas _Albus... _Não era de sua natureza deixar-se abater por coisas bobas, sempre fora muito controlado, era _sonserino._ Não gostava de assumir nem para si mesmo, mas sempre achara o caçula um pouco esquisito. Não de maneira ruim, era só... _Diferente. _Ele era frio. Não frio como Harry, que nascera em meio à desgraça, tendo que se conformar com o mal do mundo, passando por traumas ano após ano, tendo que ser forte ao máximo para não desmoronar. Harry tornara-se assim com o tempo... Albus nascera assim.

- Talvez eu possa... – pousou a mão no ombro do filho, apertando levemente.

- É só que... – fungou – Deixa pra lá, pai...

- Albus ! – Harry exclamou de maneira enérgica.

- Eu amo e não me amam de volta ! – o filho berrou e uma lágrima sorrateira escapou, sendo prontamente enxugada, com raiva – Satisfeito?

Harry sabia que ele só havia falado o problema tão rápido devido ao fato de estar muito bêbado. E não soube o que responder. O que poderia dizer?

_Eu te entendo, meu filho! Passei vinte anos da minha vida em um relacionamento odioso, com alguém mais odioso ainda, e para piorar, só eu amei. _

Com certeza não.

- Quem é ela? A filha dos Zabini? Emma, é o nome dela?

A indiferença nos olhos de Albus ao ouvir o nome da moça mostrou-lhe que não era ela quem rejeitava o filho. Sentia-se impotente. Por mais que soubesse que era errado, não podia deixar de se sentir como qualquer pai se sentiria. Queria descobrir quem era a infeliz, e castigá-la por estar fazendo-o sofrer daquele jeito. Seu pai se sentiria assim se pudesse ver o que Draco fez a ele?

- Não, Merlin que me livre... – ele resmungou com desprezo, pegando a garrafa e dando mais um gole.

Merlin, ele estava realmente bêbado ! E Albus nunca fora de beber muito, quanto mais para ficar nesse estado. Aproximou-se do filho e tomou-lhe a garrafa das mãos.

- Já chega de beber por hoje, isso não vai resolver seus problemas. – ordenou com firmeza.

- Quem sabe eu não entro em coma alcoólico? – Albus riu de forma amarga, tentando recuperar a garrafa – E tomara que eu morra, para ele se sentir culpado !

Um arrepio gelado percorreu todo o corpo de Harry. _Ele?_

Ouviu um _crack_ e olhou para baixo, deparando-se com vários pedacinhos do que antes era um espelho.

_Ele? _

- Mamãe também pode ir ao inferno, quebrou meu espelho de duas faces e aparatou !

_Ele?_

E tudo pareceu fazer sentido para Harry. O modo como Albus olhava para _ele. _O modo como parecia adorá-lo desde sempre, sua tristeza ao saber que _ele _iria para a América do Sul.

Merlin, Albus estava apaixonado por Scorpius !

E de repente, um ódio descomunal inundou o peito de Harry,e ele segurou-se para não praguejar com toda a força de sua voz contra todo e qualquer Malfoy que já existiu, que existia, ou que viria a existir. Queria acabar com todos, _um por um. _Eram sua desgraça, e pelo visto, a do filho também. Não podia acreditar...

_Deja vu. _

- Albus...

O filho interrompeu-o quando se abaixou para vomitar no chão, em cima dos cacos. Harry amparou-o até o banheiro, mas o filho estava completamente mole e cambaleante, o que tornava sua tarefa mais árdua. Depois de ajudá-lo a se limpar como podia, Albus jogou-se na cama, apagando. Harry sentiu sua raiva aumentar ao ver mais algumas lágrimas escorrem pela face do menino.

Iria confrontar Scorpius, Draco, _quem fosse. _Não deixaria seu filho passar pelo mesmo sofrimento que passou.

_Nunca. _

Aparatou em frente a casa dos Malfoy, sentindo-se gelado. Fazia mais de vinte anos desde a última vez que estivera ali, e suas lembranças, definitivamente, não eram nada boas. Sabia que Scorpius não estava na casa, nem a mãe dele. Não correria esse risco.

- MALFOY !

Berrou a plenos pulmões, porque queria fazer uma cena. Das grandes.

O ferro se contorceu naquele rosto horrível e disse "Diga seu Propósito!". Harry sentiu-se incomodado por que não pode deixar de se lembrar do dia que fora capturado e levado para lá, temendo pela certeza de que em breve estaria morto.

- Chame o infeliz do seu mestre imediatamente ! Draco Malfoy !

Dentro de poucos minutos os portões da imponente mansão se abriam, e Harry entrava pisando duro.

Abriu a enorme porta do hall de entrada e entrou feito um furacão, espantando-se ao notar que aquele maldito pavão albino ainda se encontrava ali. Por instinto, andou pelo corredor até chegar à sala. As paredes roxas, os porta-retratos, a lareira, os móveis, tudo lhe lembrava aquela noite. Foi sem surpresa que encontrou Draco sentado em uma poltrona, a mesma poltrona em que estava sentado quando pediram para que confirmasse se o menino desfigurado a sua frente era mesmo Harry Potter. O sonserino levantou-se com elegância, e a raiva de Harry misturava-se com certo medo, um frio na barriga, talvez evocados pelas memórias daquele trágico dia, ou talvez pelo fato de que estava sem ver o loiro há quase quatro meses. De repente sentiu-se extremamente vulnerável, e procurou controlar-se, o motivo de sua visita não tinha nada a ver com _eles. _

- E eu que pensei que você não fosse pedir arrego... – Draco resmungou, venenoso.

Harry sentiu-se inflamar de ódio, e respirou fundo.

- Eu não estou aqui por nós... – disse em tom firme, e pensou ter visto um brilho estranho no olhar dele, algo que não sabia definir.

- Ah, é? E porque diabo está aqui então? – cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e olhou-o de cima. Era cerca de uns seis cm mais alto.

- Por nossos filhos.

- O quê? – o loiro olhou-o meio surpreso.

- Só quero que você afaste o seu _escorpiãzinho _do meu filho ! – exclamou, rangendo os dentes.

- Você enlouqueceu, Potter? – Draco questionou, olhando-o com frieza.

- Enlouqueci no dia em que concordei com a amizade dos dois ! – gritou enraivecido – Eu deveria saber que não iria dar certo !

- Mas do que é que você está falando? O que aconteceu? – o loiro perguntou de maneira calma.

- O meu filho cometeu a estupidez de se apaixonar por um Malfoy!

Nunca vira Draco com a expressão tão mortificada. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua boca escancarada, sua expressão era de total surpresa e perplexidade.

- Como é?

- O meu filho gosta do seu e não é correspondido !

Harry xingou-se mentalmente por ter soado tão ressentido. Era como se estivesse falando _deles _e não dos filhos.

- E... Pode-se saber de onde foi que você tirou isso? – Draco questionou, recobrando a postura.

- Albus chegou bêbado em casa e deixou escapar... Mas isso não vem ao caso, o que eu quero é que você afaste o seu filho do meu! Eu não sei o que houve entre eles, eu não sei se Scorpius rejeitou Albus completamente, ou se... Se... – Harry suspirou e não entendeu porque se sentiu tão envergonhado.

- Ora, Potter... ! – Draco exclamou impaciente – Meu filho não é mais nenhuma criança para eu poder dizer a ele com quem andar !

- Você pode ameaçar deserdá-lo... – Harry propôs com voz perigosa, sentindo sua paciência se esgotar.

Não queria estar ali... Olhando para _ele. _Aqueles quatro meses mais pareciam anos, e seu corpo todo gritava por tocá-lo. Odiava a si mesmo por isso.

- Eu pensei que o seu filho tivesse bebido, não você... – murmurou com deboche – E porque eu faria isso?

- Malfoy... Eu... Eu não quero ver meu filho na mesma situação que eu... Não quero vê-lo daqui a alguns anos, sentindo-se infeliz, com a vida perdida, a alma podre, o coração destruído...

A cada palavra de Harry, a expressão de Draco tornava-se mais e mais sombria.

- _Eu não te obriguei a nada, Potter... _

- Mas também não me deu nada ! – gritou, aproximando-se.

- E eu disse que lhe daria algo, Potter? – o loiro também se aproximou, quase que serpenteando – Você ficou porque quis ! Eu não tenho culpa se você tem esses princípios grifinórios idiotas que só servem para atrapalhar as pessoas... Era sexo, muito do prazeroso, o que mais você queria? Imagine sua vida se nós tivéssemos assumido o que tínhamos... Só imagine ! – Harry podia sentir o hálito fresco de Draco em seu rosto, e sentiu seu estômago formigar – Você acha que sua vida teria sido melhor? Comigo, pobre e sem família? – Draco estava se exaltando e Harry gostava disso.

- Pobre e sem família?

- Meu pai ameaçou me deserdar, Potter ! – gritou com desgosto – Eu sinto muito se meus princípios são errados para seu coração tão nobre e grifinório, mas eu nunca abandonaria tudo por _você ! _– cuspiu a última palavra com desprezo – Olhe em volta, Potter... – segurou-o pelo queixo e Harry arrepiou-se ao sentir o toque dele, depois de tanto tempo – Eu não abriria mão _disso_... – e indicou o ambiente luxuoso com as mãos – _Por nada. _– olhou-o bem fundo nos olhos, indicando que o 'nada' era ele.

- Não, eu não te culpo! – Harry empurrou o loiro com força até a parede mais próxima – Eu que fui idiota de me envolver com gentinha como _você... _Comensais da morte... Pessoas da pior espécie...

- Sério? – Draco riu em deleite – O que aconteceu foi que você não conseguiu manter seus sentimentos sob controle ! E parece que é a sina da sua família se envolver com essa _gentinha_... – murmurou com ironia, provocando-o - Você realmente não pode nos culpar por sermos tão irresistíveis aos olhos de vocês, e obviamente não pode nos culpar pelos seus não conseguirem deixar de se apaixonar por nós !

Mal viu o que fez, muito menos sentiu, graças aos seus nervos que estavam á flor da pele, mas cinco segundos depois, Draco estava debruçado sobre uma poltrona, os lábios e nariz sangrando. Cego de ódio, Harry avançou para cima de Draco e agarrou-o pelas vestes.

- E o que foram esses vinte anos para você? Pensando bem, acho que não seria muito difícil encontrar alguém melhor do que eu... Segundo você, nem meu pau é grande o suficiente para te satisfazer ! – gritou cheio de rancor.

- Era engraçado transar com alguém tão apaixonado por mim.

A voz e os olhos do loiro eram tão frios que Harry rangeu os dentes, tentando controlar algo que ele sabia, era _dor. _Dor profunda por sentir _isso_ por ele, dor por saber que por culpa dele, nunca conseguiria ser totalmente feliz. Explodindo em todo tipo de sentimento, ele segurou o braço do loiro e aparatou.

* * *

_**Sejam bonzinhos, e REVIEW ! ;)**_


	6. Sentir

Aparataram direto na cama do apartamento onde costumavam se encontrar, se engalfinhando como dois gatos selvagens. Malfoy tentava se livrar de Harry, mas a fúria de seus sentimentos o tornava muito forte, e sua magia descontrolada a ponto das luzes oscilarem.

- Me solte, Potter ! – exclamou Malfoy, ofegante.

Ao invés disso, Harry beijou-o com brutalidade, agarrando-o com braços de ferro.

- Hoje você vai saber como é transar com alguém que te odeia ! – Harry gritou, descontrolado.

- Eu não sou uma menininha indefesa, Potter ! Vai fazer o quê, me violentar ? – questionou com ironia.

- E desde quando isso é necessário com você, Malfoy? – retrucou com igual ironia. – Você sempre foi tão receptivo como uma prostituta a procura de galeões! E não só comigo, não é?

Voltou a beijá-lo e a friccionar suas intimidades, arrancando um gemido involuntário do loiro. Harry sorriu com sarcasmo e abriu ambos os cintos, tocando Malfoy com força.

- É o que você gosta, não é? – perguntou, os lábios grudados no ouvido de Malfoy – Você não quer amor ou carinho, você não conhece essas palavras, e muito menos o significado delas. – e mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, arrancando um grunhido de dor do loiro.

- Saia de cima de mim, Potter. – a voz de Malfoy saiu baixa e rouca.

- Vamos Malfoy, uma última vez, para você ficar marcado com o meu desprezo, como eu fiquei com o seu !

Dizendo isso, abaixou a calça e a cueca do loiro, virando-o de bruços de forma bruta. Penetrou-o sem mais delongas, sendo recebido com a mesma apatia de sempre, como se nada doesse no loiro, como se aquilo não fosse nada, como se _ele_ não fosse a estocá-lo com fúria, como se pudesse despejar todo seu sentimento no loiro, como se pudesse se livrar de suas angústias com aquele ato. Mirou a pele extremamente branca de suas costas, e correu os dedos por seu peito, sentindo cada cicatriz, cicatrizes que _ele _deixou. Estar com Malfoy era o paraíso e o inferno ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia controlar a si mesmo, não conseguia deixar de se revoltar com Merlin, Deus, _quem quer que fosse_, por ter se apaixonado por uma criatura como aquela. Não deixou de se surpreender quando sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Deixou-as escorrerem livremente, pois talvez assim, teria algum alívio.

* * *

Sentiu algo molhado caindo em suas costas, e fez algum esforço para virar o pescoço e olhar Potter. Não foi o fato de vê-lo chorando que o deixou perturbado, e sim o fato dele se _importar._ Flagrou a si mesmo com o peito apertado com o sofrimento do outro. Sem realmente saber o que estava fazendo, tentou levar a mão ao rosto de Potter. Assim que o tocou, meio que desajeitadamente devido á posição em que estavam, Potter abriu os olhos, e o que viu nos orbes verdes foi uma mistura de paixão e ódio. Virou-se de frente para o moreno, seu coração batendo aceleradamente devido á imprudência de sua atitude. Passou a mão pelo rosto de Potter, sentindo seu rosto úmido devido ás lágrimas. Esse gesto pareceu perturbar Potter ainda mais, e ele enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Draco, passando a chorar e soluçar convulsivamente. Sem pensar no amanhã, Draco abraçou-o e passou a confortá-lo, embalando-o como se ele fosse uma criança indefesa.

Sua atitude carinhosa abalou o grifinório, que abraçou o sonserino de volta, agarrando-se a ele com força.

Draco cansou de tentar fingir. Estava velho demais para aquilo. Desprezava a si mesmo, mas isso importava? _Depois de tudo? _

- Potter... – sussurrou baixinho.

A única resposta de Harry foi apertá-lo ainda mais contra si.

- Harry...

O moreno levantou o rosto e olhou-o nos olhos com tanta intensidade que Draco não pôde evitar desviar o olhar.

- Você sempre faz isso, não é? – Potter perguntou, mas de maneira triste e cansada.

Toda a raiva dera lugar a uma melancolia medonha, que exalava por seus poros e parecia encher o ambiente.

- Potter, eu...

- O que você quer de mim, Draco?

Draco sentiu-se estúpido por sentir calafrios apenas por ouvir Potter chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, depois de _tanto tempo. _O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Restara apenas uma sombra pálida do que fora antes, e o que via agora era alguém rendido por um sentimento que lhe batera na porta por vinte anos.

- Eu não quero nada. – respondeu com o máximo de frieza que pôde.

- Então porque você está agindo assim? Não vai me dizer que de repente você resolveu ter pena de mim? – indagou com sarcasmo – Eu não preciso disso! – e levantou de supetão – Isso foi uma estupidez! Garanta que seu filho fique bem longe do meu, Malfoy ! Eu vou até o inferno atrás de vocês se o meu filho sair machucado! E saiba que seu filho sabe muito bem o que você andou fazendo! Ele sabe de nós dois, ele mesmo disse! – gritou de maneira enérgica, limpando as lágrimas e desaparatando.

Assim que chegou em casa, contatou Scorpius imediatamente. Assim que o rosto do filho surgiu no espelho, Draco já disparou a falar.

- Que absurdo é esse de você estar com o filho do Potter, Scorpius? – questionou sem rodeios, recebendo um olhar altivo do filho.

- Foi algo passageiro. – respondeu de maneira seca.

- Scorpius, nós precisamos conversar. – e dizendo isso, cortou a conexão com o filho.

Já havia cometido muitos erros, não queria que o filho cometesse os mesmos. Seu orgulho sempre esteve em jogo, o de Scorpius não. Descobrira tardiamente que seu comportamento todo esse tempo, tanto em Hogwarts quanto depois, eram fruto da mágoa e do despeito por ter sido rejeitado quando tinham apenas onze anos. Poderia ser mais patético que isso?

Recolheu-se em seu chalé na Suíça com o consentimento de Astória, e bebeu como um gambá sem o consentimento dela, claro. E qual não foi sua surpresa, ao receber o jornal britânico em sua porta e dar de cara com a face mau humorada de Potter, com as seguintes palavras no título da matéria: ' O famoso auror, e Salvador do mundo bruxo, Harry James Potter, se divorcia de Ginevra Weasley'.

Não soube se sua cabeça rodava devido á quantidade de Whisky de fogo que bebera noite passada, ou pelo baque que aquela notícia lhe causara.

Sabia que sempre fora a primeira opção de Potter, mas depois que o moreno se casara com a Weasley, depois que _tivera filhos_ com ela, achava que ele nunca se separaria, nem por seus sonhos românticos idiotas, tão típicos de grifinórios. Sinceramente, não entendia como _Albus _saíra tão prepotente.

Scorpius apareceu na lareira, atrapalhando a linha de raciocínio do pai.

- E então?

Admirava o filho porque com ele não havia meias palavras, ia direto ao assunto, sem rodeios.

- Você e o Potter... ?

- Foi só... – Scorpius hesitou um segundo antes de suspirar e sentar-se na poltrona mais próxima – Acabou.

- Você gosta dele?

Olhou fundo nos olhos do filho e o leve brilho que viu neles lhe deu sua resposta.

- Eu não me oponho. – sorriu levemente ao perceber que nunca vira o filho tão desconcertado – Vá em frente, Scorpius... Não se prenda pelas tradições ridículas dessa família. Você terá todo o meu apoio, pode deixar que eu cuido do seu avô.

O menino balançou a cabeça, recuperando a pose, e sorriu quase que tristemente.

- Você e o Sr. Potter se acertaram, então?

- Como é que você sabe que eu já sei do seu conhecimento sobre o caso? – perguntou, mal sabendo se ficava orgulhoso ou assustado com a frieza do filho.

- Eu não sou idiota. 'Você terá todo o meu apoio...' – resmungou, imitando o pai – É óbvio que o Sr. Potter abriu o bico. O que eu gostaria de saber é... Por que só agora? – seu tom de voz baixava a cada sílaba.

- Não sei. – respondeu com sinceridade – Tudo que eu achava correto pareceu não fazer mais sentido de uma hora para outra. Já ouvir falar que só damos valor ás coisas quando as perdemos? – sorriu em melancolia – Não espere perdê-lo, Scorpius. Não seja burro como seu velho pai aqui.

- Ouvi dizer o que o Sr. Potter está se divorciando... Outra coisa que me fez pensar que vocês finalmente haviam se acertado.

- Eu não sei o que houve... E sinceramente, não sei se quero saber.

* * *

Era o fim de tudo. Ginny acabou descontrolada, e depois de atirar-lhe toda sorte de objetos, azarou-o com uma fúria que lhe deixaria manco por quem sabe meses. Nem Voldemort seria tão rápido. Ela já havia deixado bem claro que sabia que ele tinha outra pessoa, mas _como _ela descobrira _quem _era, Harry não fazia ideia e tinha certeza que a ruiva nunca lhe contaria. Ginny adorava esconder as coisas quando as pessoas sabiam que ela escondia algo. Não lhe tirava a razão. Qualquer um ficaria indignado. Ser traída por uma pessoa que lhe jurara amor e fidelidade no altar, ainda por cima com seu inimigo declarado desde a época de escola, não era algo fácil de se aceitar. Harry não queria magoar a esposa e sentia-se o homem mais miserável do mundo, como se nunca mais pudesse ser feliz. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se leve pelo fato de não haver mais a mentira. O único problema era: E se ela resolvesse contar tudo aos filhos? Harry não poderia aguentar tal baque. Não a tinha mais, não tinha mais Draco, nem a dignidade lhe sobrara. Não podia perder os filhos também. _Nunca._

Sabia que James lhe odiaria até o fim dos tempos. Lily eventualmente o perdoaria, mas perderia totalmente sua confiança, nada seria como antes. E Albus... O filho sempre fora uma incógnita, e por mais que tentasse, não sabia dizer com exatidão qual seria a reação do caçula.

Agora, deitado naquela cama de hotel, lembrou-se das palavras da filha, que topara com ele no momento de sua saída.

- Papai? – a menina indagou, e ao ver malas levitando ao seu lado, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e Harry pôde ver novamente a menina meiga que ela sempre fora- Não ! – abraçou-o com força e Harry também quis chorar – Por quê?

- Filha, algumas coisas não duram para sempre... Não _podem _durar para sempre.

- Como? Até ontem tudo parecia estar tão bem ! – ela disse, chorosa.

- Meu anjo, independente de eu estar ou não com sua mãe, saiba que eu te amo, e que _sempre_ vou estar aqui para você. _Nunca _se esqueça disso.

Depois de mais algumas lamurias da filha, Harry se fora, pensando que sentido sua vida teria a partir daquele momento. Não havia Voldemort a quem matar, não havia Draco a quem odiar, não havia Ginny a quem amar. Nada mais lhe importava. _Nada. _

Dormiu, pensando que poderia muito bem nunca mais acordar.

Acordou com batidas insistentes na porta, e bufou exasperado. Quem poderia estar ali? Era um hotel trouxa, e os últimos contatos próximos que teve com trouxas foram seus tios. Abriu a porta já pensando em mandar a pessoa para o inferno, mas ficou sem palavras ao ver de quem se tratava.

Os cabelos loiros pareciam maltratados. O rosto estava mais pálido do que o normal, e seus olhos tinham manchas arroxeadas, como se ele estivesse sem dormir por uma semana. Estava mais magro e parecia mais velho.

- Potter.

- Malfoy.

- Posso entrar?

Mal sabia o que dizer. Deveria? Deixara o maldito entrar em sua vida, _em sua alma, _e veja só no que deu. Sua razão lhe dizia para despachá-lo dali o mais rápido possível, mas as batidas descompassadas de seu coração lhe diziam outra coisa. Malfoy parecia tão... Tão... Tão _humilde. _Isso sempre lhe parecera algo impossível.

- Entre. – resmungou, empregando o máximo de indiferença possível ao tom de sua voz.

- Você deve estar surpreso.

- Bastante. – respondeu ao fechar a porta – O que você quer? – cruzou os braços, mantendo-se na defensiva.

- Em primeiro lugar, saiba que meu filho _gosta _do seu. Eu não sei o motivo que levou Albus a crer que não, e nem perderia meu tempo tentando arrancar muita coisa de Scorpius... E eu tenho medo, porque ele é tão parecido comigo... – suspirou, chacoalhando as mãos, não parecendo saber bem o que dizer.

- Eu também teria medo se fosse você! – Harry respondeu com sarcasmo e Draco sorriu.

- O que eu quero dizer... – respirou fundo, passando as mãos na barba por fazer – Ele é teimoso. Eu sei que ele não queria sentir o que sente pelo seu filho... Assim como... – hesitou, parecendo ponderar sobre algo.

- Assim como o que? – Harry perguntou, sentindo a boca seca.

- Assim como eu não queria sentir o que sinto por você.

Harry respirava feito uma locomotiva, e era como se algo quente escorresse para seu peito, aquecendo-o por inteiro.

- Como é? – questionou, tentando manter a pose.

- Eu não queria, Potter. Eu o desprezava pelo que você sentia por mim... E não queria desprezar a mim mesmo. Depois daquela guerra, eu jurei a mim mesmo que não sentiria mais nada. Falhei completamente. – balançou a cabeça, sorrindo com tristeza – Eu _só _senti. Amei Astória, amei Scorpius... – fez uma pausa e olhou-o no fundo dos olhos.

Harry não queria ter esperanças... Esperara _tanto_ para escutar palavras como aquelas saindo _daquela boca_, que fazia tempo já achava que fosse impossível escutá-las um dia. Mal estava conseguindo se controlar, e percebeu que tremia da cabeça aos pés.

_- Amei você. _


	7. Final Feliz ?

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Nunca pensou que pudesse ficar sem reação alguma, apenas escutando um zumbido em seu ouvido, sem conseguir ao menos pensar. Mirou Draco e no momento ele lhe lembrava muito o menino de dezesseis anos que fora, assustado e perdido. Encontrava-se com as mãos nos bolsos e os ombros encolhidos, toda a frieza e arrogância parecia ter ido embora. Harry não queria pensar o que não devia, sabia que não poderia confiar em Draco, o loiro era _traiçoeiro._

- _Harry_...

Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo o impacto de ouvir seu nome sendo sussurrado por ele com tamanha urgência. Normalmente, quando o outro se referia a ele sem ser em alguma transa, chamava-o de 'Potter', com sua típica voz arrastada e cheia de indiferença.

- Eu não me orgulho das coisas que fiz, não me orgulho da forma como te tratei, mas antes me parecia tão... _Certo. _E quando eu percebi que _realmente _havia te perdido, não tive mais paz, fui obrigado a reconhecer meus sentimentos ! – passou as mãos pelo rosto, parecendo cansado – Eu sei que sou uma pessoa difícil... _Insuportável_, nas palavras de Astória. – sorriu com certo carinho, e aquele ciúme doentio que sempre o acometia quando pensava no loiro com a esposa voltou – Mas eu estou tentando concertar meus erros... – suspirou, aproximando-se.

Harry afastou-se automaticamente, não sabendo lidar com a força de seus sentimentos no momento.

- Fale alguma coisa... – pediu o loiro, em voz baixa e rouca.

Harry sentia como se tivesse um grande nó em sua garganta e simplesmente não conseguia falar. Olhando Draco ali, tão aberto e humilde, Harry não pôde evitar sua impulsividade grifinória, e agarrou o loiro, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

O beijo de Draco estava _diferente. _

Diferente de um jeito que fazia com que suas pernas bambeassem e seu coração batesse como uma bateria de escola de samba. Sentiu os braços do loiro envolvendo-o com força e em segundos ambos caíam na cama, ainda abraçados. Malfoy se afastou por um segundo, mas ao invés de espalhar beijos quentes em seu pescoço, grudou os lábios em seu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Ouça com bastante atenção, pois eu não irei repetir essa frase muitas vezes, Harry. É difícil para mim... – suspirou e Harry teve medo que seu coração explodisse tamanha era a força e rapidez com que batia.

- Draco...

- _Eu amo você. _

E voltou a beijá-lo com ânsia, provavelmente querendo evitar que Harry respondesse, principalmente respondesse algo que não fosse de seu agrado.

Era como se o seu coração doesse pela intensidade de seus sentimentos. Merlin, ele havia falado ! _Realmente _havia falado aquelas três palavras. Ainda não conseguia convencer-se de que aquilo não era um sonho. Agarrava-se ao loiro com força para certificar-se de que aquilo era _real. _

Arrancaram as roupas um do outro com urgência, tocando-se como se fosse a primeira vez. Sentia-se arder, e tudo lhe parecia desfocado. Só via Draco, só ouvia Draco, só sentia Draco. _Draco. Draco. Draco. _

Os dedos longos embrenhavam-se entre seus cabelos e seu nome saía repetidamente dos lábios finos, como um mantra. Sentia-o tremer sob si e sabia que Draco estava se deixando sentir tudo o que antes não se havia permitido. Ouviu Draco murmurando um feitiço lubrificante, e apertou os olhos com a leve pontada de dor que sentiu quando um dedo do loiro o invadiu.

- Shiii... Relaxe... – sussurrou em seu ouvido e beijou-o levemente, olhando-o sempre nos olhos.

Harry suspirou com o inegável _sentimento _que via naqueles orbes cinzas. Eles estavam sempre tão cheios de desdém e indiferença, que era como se não fosse o _mesmo _Draco que estivesse ali.

Mordia os lábios e soltava gemidos abafados enquanto Draco o preparava. Abraçou-o com força quando o loiro finalmente postou-se sobre ele, afastando suas pernas com delicadeza.

- Draco...

- Potter, não... – o sonserino suspirou, a testa franzida.

- Eu também amo você.

Draco sorriu, um sorriso triste, que não tirava nem passava nada. Beijou-o mais uma vez e começou a penetrá-lo lentamente. Fazia tempo que não ficava por baixo, e quase arrancou sangue dos lábios de tanto mordê-los, procurando descontar a dor em algo. Apertou as costas do loiro com força e envolveu as pernas na cintura magra, que gemeu alto, enterrando-se fundo no moreno. Moviam-se juntos, numa sincronia perfeita, fazendo-o sentir-se leve, _finalmente _leve, em muito, muito tempo. Draco fazia _aquilo _tão bem que era até de se estranhar que na maioria das vezes o ativo fosse ele. Harry era muito desesperado, o loiro era um _cetim, _leve e fino, sabia como ninguém como retardar o prazer para depois deixá-lo vir com força total, como um redemoinho em alto mar. E beijando-o, apertando-o, incitando-o, conduzindo-o, Draco levou-o ao prazer delirante, ao caos, ao fogo, ao melhor orgasmo de sua vida. Deitaram-se juntos, e pela primeira vez em _anos, _Draco puxou-o para junto de si depois de transarem.

- Você sempre consegue o que quer, não é, Potter?

- Nem sempre...

_Se conseguisse_, eles estariam casados há vinte anos.

- E agora? – Harry questionou.

- E agora o quê? – sentiu o loiro sorrindo contra seus cabelos.

- Você...

- Você quer saber se eu vou me separar de Astória?

Harry suspirou, sabendo que isso seria impossível.

- Não, Draco. O que eu quero saber é como nós vamos ficar.

- Você quer que eu me separe dela?

Harry prendeu a respiração. Seria possível que Draco se separasse de sua _perfeita_ esposa por _ele? _

- Draco...

- Eu me separaria... – ele resmungou, suas feições extremamente sérias – Mas depois disso, não terei nada a perder, Potter. E você?

Harry entendeu o que o loiro queria dizer. Seu filho sabia deles, sua esposa saberia deles, e ele iria querer que todo aquele sacrifício valesse de algo.

- Eu... Eu tenho que acertar as coisas com Ginny... Ela foi embora furiosa.

- O que houve entre vocês?

- De algum jeito, ela descobriu sobre nós. Pensei que fosse me matar ! – riu, sem humor algum.

- E como ela descobriu?

- Não sei, ela não quis me falar... – suspirou – Mas independente disso, há meus filhos... Scorpius sabe e aceita, o seu único problema será Astória e...

- Ela sabe de nós, Potter. – cortou-o.

Harry sentiu uma onda de choque atravessar seu corpo. Como diabos... ?

- Desde quando?

- Desde sempre.

- Por que... Por que... Por que você nunca me disse nada? – perguntou, virando-se de frente para o loiro para olhá-lo com indignação.

- Não achei necessário. – Draco respondeu com indiferença.

- Ora essa... – o moreno bufou – Claro, era totalmente desnecessário citar que sua mulher _sabia _de nós ! E... Ela não se importa?

- Claro que se importa... Mas ela te classe.

- Coisa que você está insinuando que eu não tenho... – Harry disse, fechando a cara.

- Bem... – murmurou, tenso.

Harry levantou-se, e postou-se em frente à cama, olhando-o.

- Draco, eu não sei o que fazer. Você sabe que se fosse por mim, e por minha estúpida _impulsividade grifinória_, como você diz, nós iríamos pra bem longe, onde ninguém pudesse nos achar. – disse em tom baixo e observou um leve sorriso abrir-se no rosto do loiro – Mas eu tenho meus filhos, e...

- Faça o que tem que ser feito, Potter. Eu já desisti de tentar me livrar de você. – soltou um suspiro sofrido.

Por incrível que parecesse, Harry sentiu-se lisonjeado. O ardor nos olhos claros era evidente. Harry o entendia, porque com ele se passava o mesmo. Aquele amor era doentio, perverso e maligno, e o mais sensato seria se afastarem. O mais sensato, mas desde quando sentimentos eram sensatos? Já perdera a sensatez havia vinte anos, não havia escapatória.

- Eu...

- Eu volto daqui a uma semana. – resmungou e se levantou, vestindo-se rapidamente – E realmente espero que tenhamos o _final feliz_ que você queria ter tido há vinte anos atrás. – deu-lhe um beijo suave e saiu.

Harry estava afundado em um mar de incertezas, pensando no que seria de sua vida dali para frente, pensando se dessa vez, seria o destino que o separaria de seu _amor._

* * *

Escolheu aparecer na casa que morara por quase vinte anos quando os filhos não estivessem. Não queria que eles presenciassem nenhuma cena constrangedora. Ginny provavelmente ainda estava furiosa, e Harry provavelmente deveria esperar, mas ele nunca fora bom nisso. Quando tocou a campainha, surpreendeu-se com a aparência da esposa. Sim, _esposa, _ainda era muito cedo para conseguir pensar nela como _ex._

Estava descabelada e extremamente pálida. Seus olhos estavam fundos e com olheiras negras, e parecia estar mais magra também. Seu coração se contorceu de culpa, não queria que ela sofresse, não queria que ela passasse por aquilo. Ela não merecia. Fora a melhor e mais dedicada mulher que algum homem poderia querer. Ao ver sua expressão sofrida, Ginny suspirou e surpreendeu-o quando disse:

- Entre, Harry. Fiz chocolate quente.

Ele entrou, sentindo a esperança acender-se em seu peito. Talvez houvesse _perdão._ Não que ele o merecesse.

* * *

**_Muito obrigada á Ingrid Ayalla, Triele e Yann Riddle Black pelo comentários. Espero que todos gostem deste capitulo, e lembrem-se REVIEW! :)_**


End file.
